todo por amor
by somin1401
Summary: La historia trascurre en el instituto shinnwa, un centro de estudios de gran prestigio, diseñadas para aquellos niños y niñas multimillonaria, partiendo desde kínder hasta la culminacion de estudios universitarios, pero detras de tan buena fachada se encuentra la dura verdad, el colegio se encuentra liderado por las 7 flores, los F7 un grupo de 7 chicos provenientes de las familias


**CAPITULO 1**

**BIENVENIDOS A SHINWA**

**Auditorio principal de Shinwa**

Ante todo tengan buen día:

Al consejo estudiantil, estudiantes, e invitados todos, En esta oportunidad tengo el alto honor de dar las palabras de bienvenida a este magno evento; evento que es importante no sólo para nosotros sino también para todos los presentes, que de una u otra manera nos han apoyado a lo largo de estos años, años de dedicación y entrega a nuestra institución y a su alumnado.

Quiero expresarles también en nombre del consejo estudiantil la oportunidad que nos dan al que sus hijos formen parte de la nueva plana curricular de Shinwa. Tengo el honor de darles un importante anuncio, a partir de este momento la escuela Shinwa pasa hacer un internado, con todo los privilegios, y la mejor infraestructura, para su comodidad, añadiendo que este es el primer año que Shinwa da la oportunidad a 4 alumnos con los mejores calificaciones de formar parte Shinwa con el programa de beca completa, y por último el colegio Shinwa tiene el agrado de informar el regreso de 7 alumnos o F7 como ustedes los llaman, que por motivos personales dejaron la escuela hace 1 año, que a partir de hoy volverán a formar parte de nuestra institución, aumentando aún más nuestro prestigio. Cabe recalcar que el colegio se sigue rigiendo bajo las mismas normas, son tres dormitorios ustedes mismos elegirán el dormitorio en el que desean estar, excepto el dormitorio 2 solo quedan 4 lugares así que el jefe del dormitorio 2 será el que elija, bueno esto lo que tengo que decir. . . bienvenidos a Shinwa.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban conmociones por las palabras de la directora y empezaron hacer un alboroto para encontrar al jefe de dormitorio.

\- hola. . . disculpa sabes que tiene el dormitorio 2 que todos están tan desesperados por encontrar al sumbae del dormitorio 2. Dijo hye sun confundida.

\- hola. . . pues yo también estoy en la mismas que tu es mi primer año aquí entre por una beca completa. . . me llamo kim so eun. Dijo extendiendo la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

\- me llamo Goo hye sun y adivina que también soy becada dijo correspondiendo al saludo.

\- valla que alegría y a que dormitorio iras. Dijo riéndose.

\- solamente hay 4 lugares en el dormitorio 2 así que creo que ha ese dormitorio no iré.

\- pues creo que yo igual. Dijo so eun

\- permiso. . . quítate me estorbas. Dijo kristal empujándolas a ambas.

\- qué te pasa casi nos caemos. . . dijo hye sun pero kristal solo las miro de pies a cabeza y se marchó.

\- que le pasa ah está loca. . . – lo mismo que a todos los demás creen que por el hecho de tener dinero pueden pisotearnos a su antojo. Dijo yoona haciendo puchero y jalando sus maletas. So eun y hye sun al verla sonrieron y la ayudaron. – gracias estaba muy pesado. . . me llamo Im Yoona. Dijo sonriendo. – yoona? Tú también eres becada verdad. Dijo so eun. – sí, seguro lo viste en el mural. – miren chicas alguien va hablar. Dijo hye sun caminando hacia donde se dirigían todos.

Los alumnos empezaron a empujarse y gritar para llamar la atención del jefe del dormitorio 2, ya que querían estar en el por qué en dicho dormitorio también estaban los F7, pero sobre todo las chicas, el jefe de dormitorio se paró en el estrado junto con el médico y el profesor del dormitorio2.

-haber jóvenes guarden silencio. Dijo el profesor pero nadie le hizo caso. – chicos por favor calmen bájenle una rayita al grado de adrenalina. Dijo el médico pero tampoco le hicieron caso. Los chicos siguieron gritando desesperadamente ya que querían ser uno de los que estaría con los F7, pero el jefe de dormitorio con un solo grito los hizo callar. – OIGAN LES HAN DICHO QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO, ACASO NO TIENE OREJAS, MOCOSOS ESTOS. Dijo el jefe de dormitorio. – sumbae. . . hace aproximadamente una hora nos tienes esperando los nombres de los 4 integrantes que faltan al dormitorio 2, como no quieres que estemos así. Dijo kristal casi gritándole. – PRIMERAMENTE MOCOSA NO ME GRITES Y MAS RESPETO QUE SOY TU SUPERIOR, Y PARA QUE NO ESPERES MAS TU NO ERES UNA DE LAS ELEGIDAS. Haciendo que esta ponga cara de malos amigos ante la burla de sus compañeros. – que se ríen idiotas. Dijo kristal muy enojada haciéndolos callar.

-bueno continuare. . . como ustedes sabrán la directora dijo que solo quedaban 4 lugares, pero no es así, sobra un dormitorio es decir 7 camas, pero ya me tome la libertad de seleccionar a las alumnas, porque es un cuarto de chicas el que sobra. Dijo el jefe sonriendo al ver como la estaba alargando mucho el comunicado pero el doctor le arrancho la hoja para terminar de una vez con todo el alboroto. – mocoso este, que necesidad de hacerlo tan largo. Dijo el médico dándole una mirada fulminante.- haber las 7 alumnas que nombre no tienen lugar a reclamo ni a cambiarse de dormitorio, los 3 años que estén en Shinwa, porque son alumnas de primer año, deberán permanecer en el mismo dormitorio, queda claro. Dijo el médico asiendo que los alumnos acepten satisfactoriamente. – muy bien las alumnas que llamo van con el jefe de su dormitorio para que las ubique, HO SULLI, PARK SHIN HYE, YOON EUN HYE, KIM SO EUN, GOO HYE SUN, IM YOONA Y JUNG SO MIN, ellas son las alumnas, por favor acerquen con su sumbae, y el dormitorio 2 les da la bienvenida.

Hye sun, so eun y yoona no podían creer que les hubiera tocado en la misma habitación, claro que aún no conocían a sus otras compañeras, pero tenían la seguridad de que serían muy amables. – no lo puedo creer, es como si fuera el destino. Dijo yoona sonriendo. – lo mismo opino pero vamos donde el jefe de dormitorio para que nos diga donde es nuestra habitación. Dijo hye sun emocionada. – buenas días sumbae hemos venimos a que nos diga cuál es nuestra habitación. Dijo so eun tímidamente. – ustedes son las afortunadas, saben chicas muchos quisieran estar en su lugar, mejor dicho matarían. Dijo el jefe de dormitorio. – así y por qué. Dijo hye sun con toda confianza. – QUE! MOCOSA ESTA (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) SOY TU SUMBAE NO ME TUTEES. Dijo mientras hye sun se sobaba la cabeza.- sumbae no veo porque el golpe. Dijo hye sun mientras sus amigas se burlaban. – bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta no saben quienes habitan en mi dormitorio? – no. Respondieron las 3 al mismo tiempo. – chicas ustedes me caen muy bien al menos no son esas locas que mueren por esos mocoso malcriados. – se refiere a los chicos que mencionaron hoy los F7. Dijo yoona intrigada. – pues si estas en lo cierto. – y porque los F7? Dijo so eun. – por las 7 flores, bueno llegamos esta es su habitación, buscare al resto de sus compañeras, cuando las encuentre volveré y le daré las reglas e indicaciones a todas juntas. Dijo el jefe de dormitorio retirándose del dormitorio. - bueno chicas desempaquemos y de ahí vallamos a conocer el colegio, quiero ver la piscina. Dijo hye sun sonriendo y casi saltando. – sí y yo quiero ir a ver los jardines dicen que son hermosos. Dijo yoona abrazando a so eun. – pues yo quiero conocer a nuestras compañeras nuevas y espero que sean como ustedes. Dijo so eun sonriendo. – si como serán. . .

**EN EL AEROPUERTO**

**-**Sakura te puedes apurar, estamos recontra tarde, todo por estar arreglándote en el baño. Dijo shin hye jalando a su hermana. – shin hye! Relájate no te van a decir nada, además papa ya tiene todo arreglado no! a mí me toco dormitorio1 y a ti el dormitorio 2, encima mira nadie ha venido por nosotras. Dijo Sakura molesta y haciendo puchero. – mira tenemos que llegar así que lo siento mucho iremos en autobús! .dijo shin hye. – QUE! EN AUTOBUS, ACASO EL VIAJE TE CHOCO HERMANA! .dijo gritando. – por favor compórtate, estamos en un lugar público. Dijo shin hye jalándola a un lado. Shin hye y Sakura seguían discutiendo y llamaban mucho la atención.

Mientras que en llegadas internacionales, uno de los F7 acababa de llegar de los estados unidos, yong hwa había permanecido fuera de su país por un año.

**POV YONG HWA**

Al despegar el avión sentí una presión en mi pecho y al aterrizar siento lo mismo que cuando me fui hace un año, han cambiado muchas, pero yo sigo siendo el mismo, el mismo playboy así que niñas agárrense que jung yong hwa regreso. Pensaba yong hwa pero el sonido de su celular lo saco de su pensamiento. – oh Geun seok .dijo yong hwa tomando la llamada.

**En línea. . .**

\- Geun seok recién acabo de llegar estaré ahí lo más pronto posible. Dijo yong hwa.

\- yong hwa, tienes que venir pronto las niñas están muy lindas. Dijo Geun seok.

\- Geun seok por dios que mala influencia eres, pero demorare un poco tengo que ir a un lugar. Dijo yong hwa.

\- un lugar dime ese lugar tiene nombre y falda. Dijo Geun seok riéndose.

\- no, quiero ir al lugar donde he sido verdaderamente feliz. Dijo yong hwa.

\- yong hwa te iré a recoger he iremos juntos, a la final todos ya estamos en el colegio solo faltas tú. Dijo Geun seok preocupado.

\- iré solo, nos vemos. Dijo yong hwa colgando.

**Fin de línea. . .**

Mientras tanto shin hye espera el bus ya que Sakura no aguanto la idea de ir en buz y tomo un taxi dejándola esperando el buz con su pesada maleta. -maldita Sakura, dejar a su hermana sola, ojala que ya venga el buz. Dijo shin hye haciendo puchero. Mientras tanto el buz ya había llegado pero su maleta se atascó y no podía subirla al buz.- señorita se podría apurar, no tenemos todo el día**.** Dijo el chofer enojado y mirando mal shin hye. Lo siento enseguida lo subo. Dijo shin hye trotando de subir la maleta. – señorita se apura. HEY! ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON COMO TRATAR A LAS MUJERES! Dijo yong hwa subiendo la maleta al buz, dejando a shin hye sorprendida. – joven. . . joven gracias. Dijo shin hye pero yong hwa ya había subido al buz. En todo el camino ni uno se miró, pero shin hye pensó en un lugar antes de ir a Shinwa, pero por cosas de la vida era el mismo lugar al que yong hwa también iría, el bus llego a su destino y ambos bajaron en el mismo lugar, yong hwa se dio cuenta de que la chica de la maleta también bajaría con él, así que sin decirle nada cogió su maleta y la bajo, shin hye le agradeció por el gesto y se marcharon por distintos caminos. Yong hwa fue alquilar una bicicleta, mientras que shin hye preferido tomar un taxi, yong hwa llego primero, el lugar era un faro, yong hwa tenía muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar, el único lugar donde según él fue feliz pero también donde fue inmensamente triste, subió las escaleras para llegar a lo más alto, yong hwa miro hacia todos lados y admiro la hermosa vista, pero de pronto ve que a lo lejos se acercaba alguien. Shin hye llego al faro arrastrando su maleta, al subir las escaleras la pita de su maleta se atascó en la baranda y no la podía sacar, así que saco una tijeras he intentaba cortarlo, pero de pronto escucho unos pasos. – sí que eres problemática, acaso me sigues. Dijo yong hwa sonriendo y con sarcasmo. – tu? Que haces aquí. Dijo shin hye sorprendida. – lo mismo que tu. . . tener un poco de paz. Dijo yong hwa sonriendo. Shin hye se sintió algo incomoda así que decidió irse, pero este bajo rápidamente las escaleras y la detuvo. – oh! Que haces. . . suéltame. Dijo shin hye asustada. – no me tengas miedo, no como, si quieres quédate, al fin y al cabo podemos verlo juntos si quieres. Dijo yong hwa quien no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener una chica según el tonta y tímida, pero shin hye no era nada de lo que él pensaba. – crees que soy idiota. –disculpa. Dijo yong hwa sorprendido. - por el hecho de vestirme como me visto no quiere decir que soy una tonta que no conoce a los chicos playboy como tú. Dijo shin hye molesta. – jajajaj… eres una mojigata. Dijo yong hwa riéndose. – es el colmo! Eres un idiota sin cerebro. Dijo molesta soltándose de su agarre, pero yong hwa cambio de cara y la cogió de nuevo. – usualmente primero conquisto a las chicas, luego de enamorarlas y conseguir lo que quiero viene el segundo paso que es romperles el corazón, y las consecuencias serían los insultos que me gano, pero tú me insultaste sin decir o hacer nada, como arreglaremos este pequeño problema. Dijo yong hwa algo molesto y sarcástico. – arreglar el problema? Yo te tire una forma que no te gustara nada si es que no me sueltas EN ESTE INSTANTE!,dijo shin hye gritándole. – jajajaj la mojigata tenía carácter. Dijo burlándose. Shin hye ya no aguanto más las burlas. – no te permito que burles de mí! Dijo shin hye gritándole muy molesta quien en el momento de cólera corto su cabello con la tijera que tenía en la mano soltándola inmediatamente. – lo siento… no fue. . . pero yong hwa no la dejo terminar de hablar – cortaste mi cabello. Dijo yong hwa mirando al suelo con voz seria. Shin hye al escuchar la voz de yong hwa le entro el pánico e inmediatamente salió corriendo del lugar olvidando su maleta. Shin hye al salir del faro inmediatamente paro un taxi. – al colegio Shinwa por favor y rápido señor, que capas y me matan. Mientras tanto yong hwa no salía de su asombro. – ESA MOCOSA IDIOTA, ME LAS VA A PAGAR! Dijo yong hwa molesto. – pero si se fue, como hago, no sé nada de. . . pero en ese momento yong hwa vio una maleta rosa, se acercó a ella y grande fue su sorpresa al leer unos de los documentos que había en él. – YO TE DARE LA BIENVENIDA A SHINWA. . . PARK SHIN HYE. Dijo yong hwa sonriendo.

**COLEGIO SHINWA**

Eun hye caminaba por los pasillos de Shinwa, pensando y tratando de entender por qué sus padres la cambiaron de escuela. – no los comprendo, encima me traen con engaños pensé que ya lo habían olvidado, pero cuando los vea embusteros me las van a pagar. Decía eun hye jalando su pesada maleta, pero en ese momento escucha voces que provenían de una de las aulas. – quienes están ahí. . . dijo eun hye asomándose a la puerta y se escondió rápidamente al ver que había una pareja. – es el príncipe de corea. Dijo eun hye quien se quedó escuchando en silencio. Ji hoon se encontraba en un salón con hyo rin conversando sin darse cuenta de que eun hye lo escuchaba. – pues si me sorprendió mucho, que no me dijeras nada de tu regreso, estoy contenta de verte, pero soy tu novia debiste de avisarme. Dijo hyo rin abrazándolo y dándole un beso. – lo siento hyun joong dijo que lo mejor era la discreción, ya sabes por lo de minho, yong hwa y también lo mío. Dijo ji hoon agarrándole las manos. – hyun joong! , siempre has hecho lo que ellos dicen, siempre fueron primeros ellos que yo, llegas al punto de no decirme nada, aparte siempre aguanto sus desplantes, seguro que lee min ho fue quien te dijo que no me dijeras nada. Dijo ella alejándose. – hyo rin no te traje aquí para hablar de ellos y del porque no te dije sobre mi regreso, te traje porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte y eso dependerá si seguiremos juntos. Dijo serio ji hoon. – como que si seguimos juntos? . . . ji hoon siempre vamos a estar juntos. – eso depende de tu respuesta, bueno siempre si te tengo que decir el motivo por el cual regrese. . . como heredero de la corona tengo deberes que cumplir, tengo que casarme y asumir el trono. – pero claro mi amor, tienes que hacer eso pero recién tienes 18 años es muy pronto para que pienses en eso. – hyo rin por haber ya cumplido los 18 tengo que asumir el trono y casarme. . . mis padres ya me consiguieron una esposa . . . cosa que no acepto, pero mi abuela me dio la opción de que si hay alguien que me interesa, se lo proponga, y que mejor que mi novia. Dijo sonriendo – espera ji hoon me estás diciendo que te tienes casar con una desconocida para asumir el trono, y que facilitaron la opción de que si tienes novia te cases con ella, me estas proponiendo matrimonio?. Dijo mirándolo. – sí, me quiero casar contigo, te quiero y creo es lo mejor, acaso no te agrada la idea. Dijo mirándola. Eun hye no salía de su asombro con todo lo que escuchaba. – ji hoon no me casare contigo, yo no quiero darle cuentas a nadie de mi vida, lo único que me importa en este momento es el valet y nada más. Ji hoon no podía creer lo que escuchaba. – que me estás diciendo que prefieres que me case con una desconocida que contigo, acaso no me amas?. Dijo ji hoon sorprendido. – te estimo, pero no me siento preparada para eso y si eso implica terminar hagámoslo. Mientras tanto eun hye no salía de su asombro – acaba de rechazar al príncipe. . . Así que es de este modo como se forman lo escándalos de la realeza. Dijo esta riéndose cosa que ji hoon escucho y salió de inmediato y se chocó en la puerta con ella, eun hye al verlo lo empujo y corriendo del lugar. – HEY, HEY ESPERA! Decía ji hoon pero hyo rin lo detuvo. – ji hoon, espero que me entiendas. Dijo está mirando al piso. Ji hoon cogió su mano y la aparto de su muñeca. – te entiendo, siempre fuiste libre y haces lo que quieres al igual que yo, pero soy príncipe heredero y tengo que asumir mi cargo, y ahora que lo pienso mejor el ser mi esposa te quedaría muy grande, espero que no te arrepientas. Dijo ji hoon sonriéndole. – no tienes por qué hablarme así, soy la única que siempre te comprendió y aguanto a los pesados de tus amigos. . . además. Pero ji hoon no la dejo terminar de hablar. – con mis amigos no te metas, porque al fin y al cabo ellos son los únicos que me han comprendido y siempre estarán conmigo. Dijo volteándose. – espero que la futura princesa se enamore rápido de ti y este a la altura del príncipe para aguantar todo lo que le espera. Dijo con ira. – si mi abuelo fue el que la escogió, entonces no te llegara ni a los talones. Hyo rin se sorprendió con lo que dijo y sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir. – ah! Casi lo olvidaba deseo de corazón que el valet te dure para toda tu vida. Ji hoon abandono el lugar dejando a hyo rin parada, por otro lado él se sentía decepcionado por lo ocurrido pero sobre todo, por el hecho de que tendrá que casarse con una extraña.

**POV Ji hoon**

Como pude creer que hyo rin aceptaría, ella es igual a kristal y Yoon Hae Ra, hice el ridículo. . . el ridículo! Mierda. . . la mocosa que nos espió, la tengo que encontrar como sea, pero cuando la encuentra va recibir su merecido por chismosa.

Mientras tanto todas la alumnas corrían hacia la plataforma del colegio ya que el helicóptero que traía a lee min ho aterrizo. – joven puede usted bajar. Dijo uno de los pilotos.- los chicos ya llegaron. Dijo lee min ho. – me informaron que el joven yong hwa acaba de llegar. – ok, gracias. Dijo el bajando del helicóptero. – lee min ho! Tanto demoraste. Dijo una alegre voz. – kim bum! Ya sabes como es mi hermana su despedida duro horas. Dijo sonriéndole. – vaya! Vaya! Qué bueno verlos de buen ánimo así me gusta que estén mis muchachos, listos para trabajar duro. Dijo Jang su representante y promotora. – pensé que ya no trabajabas para el consejo. Dijo lee min ho. – pues no sus padres quisieron que yo controle sus actividades. Dijo sonriendo. – Jang por favor la palabra control no existe para nosotros, o acaso no recuerdas. Dijo kim bum sonriéndole. – claro que recuerdo kim bum, pero les informo que todo lo hicieron bajo mi control, también necesitan libertad mis niños, sobre todo lee min ho, verdad?. lee min ho la vio y sonrió. – te extrañamos, pero por favor no nos explotes. Dijo sonriendo. – no los abrazo porque no quiero dañar su imagen de prepotentes, yo te también los extrañe los 7 son lo hijos que nunca pude tener, tengo canas gracias a ustedes. Dijo señalando su cabeza. – a las madres se les saca canas no! , y tú eres como nuestra madre. Dijo kim bum tiernamente. – como no pensé antes ustedes algo quieren. . . pero me gustaron sus cumplidos. . . dijo sonriendo. – mira a todas esa chicas, mirándonos y gritando como locas. – y también veo que hay mucha carne nueva. Dijo kim bum con cara de haber visto el paraíso. – mocosos estos, no cambian, hey tu baja sus maletas y llevabas a su habitación y ustedes dos busquen a sus amigos, que este hay muchas cosas por hacer, lo que es yo, deséenme suerte que la directora me está buscando. Dijo haciendo puchero. – esa bruja, de repente quiere saber cuánto dinero ganara el consejo este año con nosotros o tu qué crees kim bum. Dijo lee min ho. – tu sabes que siempre he estado de acuerdo contigo con respecto a la bruja, pero el enemigo no es solo ella. Dijo kim bum serio. – mocosos! Son sus padres quieren lo mejor para ustedes, mejor me voy, hablan puras tonterías. Dijo alejándose. – tu mejor que nadie sabes que no es así. Dijo lee min ho mirándola. – nose que traman pero si la llamaron a ella, nos llamaran a nosotros también. Dijo kim bum. – es lo más seguro, vamos al dormitorio, estoy harto de la bulla. Lee mi ho y kim bum bajaron de la plataforma y se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios donde se encontrarían con sus amigos.

La representante Jang caminaba rumbo a las oficinas principales que quedaba al lado del auditorio principal. – o por dios, comprare muchas zapatillas, es muy largo este trayecto y lo peor nadie dijo directora la llego, encima este mocoso no contesta el teléfono. La representante seguía su camino y justo en ese momento reconoce un carro, y con una sonrisa y sin miedo se para delante de el con los brazos extendidos. – ALTOOOO! Grito Jang, el auto freno en seco. – vieja loca pudo haber dañado mi auto. Dijo el chofer gritándole a lo que la Jang rápidamente se acercó. – cómo? Vieja, esta vieja te paga tus honorarios imbécil. Dijo golpeándolo con su cartera. –lo siento jefa lo siento. Decía el chofer. – Y TU MOCOSO POR QUE NO ME CONTESTAS EL CELULAR PARA QUE LO TIENES SI NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR. Dijo la directora abriendo la puerta del auto. – porque gritas tanto, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Dijo minho sereno. – NADIE ACASO NO TIENES MI NUMERO, ACASO YO SOY NADIE. Dijo subiéndose al carro. – Y TU IDIOTA LLEVAME A LA OFININA DE LA DIRECTORA. Dijo golpeando al chofer. - porque no contestabas el celular. – ya te lo dije, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Dijo minho mirando hacia la ventana. – minho! Yo soy nadie, o soy la persona que siempre ha estado con ustedes, sé que no es fácil lo que tienes que hacer, pero sulli es una bella persona y déjame decirte que tu abuelo no se equivocó al escogerla para que sea tu esposa. – la pintas como si fuera una chica muy buena, cuando no es más que una llorona bebe gigante, come mocos, encima busca problemas. Dijo enojado. – MINHO, él come moco no será otro. Dijo golpeándolo, haciendo que minho le saque la lengua y de pronto el auto frena en seco, - QUE TE PASA IDIOTA CASI NOS MATAMOS. Decía golpeándolo. – creo que estas algo alterada. Dijo minho sonriendo. – mocoso ahí si te ríes no? Y tu porque frenaste de esa manera. – las fans del joven minho están en la entrada del dormitorio y no nos van a dejar pasar. – o ya veo, NOSE QUE HACES PERO QUIERO ENTRAR INMEDIATAMENTE. Mientras tanto sulli caminaba cantando y sonriendo rumbo a su dormitorio.

_**\- Saran-e, saran-e, sa-ran-je, chonbonu maredon mu-cha-raaa. Kuriwo, kuriwo, ku-ri-un sungan maaa-dado kuuu-ri-wo.  
Purugo, purugo, pu-ruuu mion, chakuman tao ru-nun aaal-guuul. Parago, parago, paaa-ra mion, on-chengan niga nema mara chuuu-kaaa?**_

Porque hay tantas chicas, no veo a ninguno de los F7. Decía sulli mientras se acercaba más a la entrada del dormitorio, pero de pronto una turba de chicas se acercaba y la empezaron a empujar. Oh que les pasa no me empujen, me caigo. Decía sulli gritando. Uno de los F7 está en el auto gritaban la chicas, quienes empujaban a sulli mas y más quedando atrapada entre las chicas y la ventana del carro. – MINHO! ES SULLI RESCATALA VA SER ASESINADAS POR TU FANS. Dijo la directora al verla machucada en la ventana. Minho al ver su rostro se enfadó y bajo las persianas de la ventana. – si la matan tendré una cena romántica con las asesinas apuntalo en mi agenda. Dijo minho molesto. –MOCOSO! Como puedes decir eso. Dijo Jang horrorizada. Para suerte de sulli apareció el profesor y entrenador del dormitorio 2. OIGAN MOCOSAS, ACASO USTEDES NO TIENE OTRAS OCUPACIONES, SALGAN DE AHÍ, Y TU ABRE LA REJA PARA QUE ENTRE EL AUTO. Dijo el profesor quien con una vara hacia retroceder a las alumnas del dormitorio 1 y 3, sulli salió del alboroto y cogió su maleta y camino hacia la puerta de ingreso pero el profesor la detuvo. – hey niña, donde vas. Dijo el profesor dijo el profesor caminando hacia ella.- profesor no es obvio voy al dormitorio 2. Dijo sulli haciendo puchero. – mocosa esta. Dijo el profesor dándole un golpe en cabeza.- se dónde te diriges, quiero saber por qué. – porque este dormitorio me toco. – sabes cuantas alumnas vienen diciendo eso esta mañana y todo por esos mocosos. Sulli pensó en minho y sonrió. – espere le voy a sacar mis papeles. Dijo sulli sonriendo. – oh! La mocosa viene preparada, OH TU ERES SULLI, sabes ya cuál es tu habitación verdad. – sí, lo sé. – muy bien pasa. – gracias, y Fighting. Dijo sulli entrando al dormitorio 2.

**En los jardines**

So min caminaba por los jardines antes de ir a su habitación, ya que el colegio la había sorprendido enormemente. - wau, esta escuela sí que es inmensa, los jardines son hermosos, los chicos están muy guapos, pero las realmente están muy alteradas, gritan corren, con ellas si no hay paz, espero que mis compañeras de cuarto sean personas normales y no como esa creída que me empujo. Dijo so min haciendo puchero quien vio un haciendo y decidió sentarse, al sentarse cogió su bolsa y saco un cuaderno al abrirlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – mira mamá, mi nueva escuela es bonita verdad, no sabes cuánto daría por que estuvieras en este momento conmigo, te sentirías muy orgullosa, papa no quería que venga pero lo convencí, voy a ser una artista te lo prometo. Decía so min, pero de pronto escucho a alguien cantando y reconoció su voz. – esa voz, no puede ser, KIM HYUN JOONG!. Decía secándose las lágrimas.

_**\- Moreuneun cheok hago jeom jeom nega deo pyeonhae jigo  
Gakkeum dareun yeoja bogo saljjak gyeot nunjildo hae bogo  
Ijeh dwin geot gata nega nae yeoja dwil geot gata  
Neodo nae maum al geot gata geureohke mideosseo.  
Garago haji mayo garago haji mayo  
Dashi han beon nal bondamyeon.**_

– es el! No lo puedo creer estudia aquí, con razón las chicas estaban tan alborotadas, no lo puedo creer, no pensé que lo conocería, se ve tan lindo ahí sentado, donde está mi cuaderno. Somin cogió su cuaderno y se puso detrás de un arbusto para no interrumpirlo y así seguir observándolo, ella comenzó a dibujar y el seguía cantando.

**POV hyun joong**

-no puedo creer que haya aceptado regresar, porque no entenderá que no tengo claro mis metas y aun nose que quiero hacer de mi vida, algo que me interese verdaderamente, nose que hacer, pero por el momento lo único que me importa es la música y nada más. Pensaba hyun joong, quien se percató unos ruidos que venían de uno de los arbustos y disimuladamente vio una cabeza.

Somin seguía dibujando y ya estaba casi lo tenía terminado, cuando de pronto alzo la mirada pero hyun joong ya no estaba. – oh! Donde se fue. Decía mirando a todos lados. Hyun joong mientras tanto camino hacia la parte de atrás de los arbustos y se percató que había una chica sentada de espaldas, él se acercó cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, se agacho y vio el dibujo de Somin, hyun joong quedo sorprendido, no podía creerlo el dibujo era realmente perfecto, - como alguien puede dibujar así. Pensaba hyun joong, entonces se acercó aún más poniendo sus labios en su oreja. So min sintió la respiración de hyun joong, entonces volteo inmediatamente y se encontró cara a cara con so min, quien al verla sintió algo extraño, pero de pronto reacciono. – te parece bonito espiar a las personas cuando quieren estar solas. Dijo hyun joong molesto. – lo siento. . . yo no pensé. Dijo so min tartamudeando. Se nota que no piensas. . . vete que esperas. Dijo hyun joong con cara de pocos amigos. – que me valla. – si vete yo estaba aquí. . . y tu viniste de chismosa encima me dibujaste. Dijo señalando el dibujo. Somin estaba muy confundida no podía creer que la persona que lo inspiraba sea un completo cretino. – QUE ESPERAS! Dijo hyun joong quien no estaba nada contento. Somin se asustó y se paró de inmediato, pero no se percató de que tenía los pasadores sueltos y al dar el primer paso cae haciendo volar su cuaderno y por ende tirar todos los dibujos. A hyun joong se le acababa la paciencia.- eres demasiado torpe. Decía agarrándose su cabeza. Somin empezó a recoger rápidamente todos los dibujos, pero hyun joong vio una foto vieja junto a su dibujo, entonces decidió coger su dibujo para así poder recoger la otra foto. – ese dibujo es mío. Dijo so min. –es mi cara no! es mío entonces. Dijo hyun joong mirándola fijamente y tapando la foto vieja. Ya terminaste quiero estar solo. Dijo hyun joong. Somin se paró creyendo tener todos sus dibujos pero nose percato que lo que no recorrió fue la foto de su mamá. Hyun joong creyó que ya se había marchado, pero una mano lo volteo rápidamente y era so min quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, el creyó que ella se había dado cuenta que había tomado la foto. – que te paso mocosa! Dijo hyun joong zafándose de su agarre toscamente. – ME PASA QUE ERES UN IDIOTA, Y NO ME IVA A IR SIN DECIRTELO, TARADO ahora si me voy. Dijo so min sonriendo hyun joong tenía ganas de matarla ya que nadie nunca se había atrevido a decirle esas cosas.

**POV so min**

Eres una tonta so min, papá me lo dijo todas las estrellitas son iguales, unos completos desubicados, que rabia me quito mi dibujo. . . me había salido tan lindo. . . ashhhhh mejor me voy a mi habitación antes que alguien más me grite. Decía so min haciendo puchero.

Somin iba rumbo al dormitorio y de pronto recuerda que había dejado su cartera en el asiento del jardín y voltea inesperadamente chocándose con yoona a quien vota al suelo. – aushhh. Decía yoona. – oh lo siento muchísimo no fue mi intención. . . hay soy una tonta. Decía so min haciendo puchero. – tranquila fue casual, no te preocupes. Dijo parándose. – oh tu eres la que faltaba. – yo? Dijo so min sin entenderla. – tú la última becada que faltaba, hola me llamo yoona y soy tu compañera de habitación. Dijo sonriendo. – oh enserio mucho gusto soy jung so min, disculpa ibas hacia los jardines. – pues sí, porque se te ofrece algo. – sí, lo que pasa es que olvide mi bolsa en uno de los asientos y no quiero regresar por ahí podrías ir tu por favor. – claro que sí, más bien anda rápido tenemos que estar todas juntas para recibir las indicaciones yo recojo tu bolso y voy. Dijo sonriendo. Ok gracias yoona. Dijo so min sonriéndole. –hay en donde esta esa cartera, yoona siguió dando vueltas por los jardines hasta que llego a un arco hecho de puras rosas. - esto parece un sueño, no lo puedo creer es hermoso, ahí no. - no por favor no… ! Dijo yoona ya que un soplo de viento fuerte vino alzándole la falda que llevaba puesta, de pronto escucho una risa y un extraño sonido.- ese sonido parece de un flash. Dijo asustada y mirando rápidamente a todos lados hasta que vi a alguien parado. - quien eres tú y que haces con esa cámara en la mano, me tomaste una foto?, responde. Dijo molesta y alterada. - respondiendo tus preguntas mi nombre es Jang Geun seok, estoy con una cámara en mano porque me gusta la fotografía, y si te tome una foto, porque me pareció entretenido ver como con el viento se te alzaba la falda. Dijo sonriente. - que tú que! Eres idiota, como vas hacer eso. Dijo yoona molesta. - lo hice porque me pareció chistoso ver tus bragas nada sexis. Dijo Geun seok burlándose. - eres un idiota a ti que te importa si mis bragas no son sexis, que estás haciendo. Dijo irritada - tomándote una foto eres linda cuando te enojas. Dijo con una sonrisa. (Ese idiota se está burlando de mi pensó yoona) -la cartea que buscas esta en esa banca de frente a la derecha. Dijo Geun seok mirando su cámara. - como sabes que yo estaba buscando una cartera. Maldito me estabas escuchando. Dijo yoona irritada y dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que le dijo Geun seok. - no te despides, ni siquiera das las gracias, para ser bonita eres muy mala educada. Dijo Geun seok mirando cómo se marchaba. - despedirme, mala educada, bonita, te sigues burlando de mí, encima que le tomas una foto a mi ropa interior, quieres que te de las gracias, tarado. Dijo yoona mientras se alejaba. - que linda chica la cámara la adora. Dijo Geun seok mientras veía como se iba. - hey que haces ahí parado, te estaba buscando donde te metes, que es eso que has tomado foto. Dijo kim bum mirando su cámara. - eres un pervertido cómo pudiste tomarle foto a la ropa interior de una chica, no te traje la cámara para eso. Dijo kim bum burlándose de Geun seok.- hey no mires esa foto, esas son la bragas de mi futura novia, tarado. Dijo Geun seok mirándolo haciendo puchero.- que tu futura novia, tú crees que querrá ser tu novia cuando vea que le tomaste una foto en calzones. Dijo kim bum resondrándolo.- tú qué sabes, estas celoso porque conseguí novia antes que tú. Dijo Geun seok haciendo puchero. – eres un tarado si quieres hagamos un apuesta. Dijo kim bum. – TRATO! Dijo Geun seok.

Mientras tanto sulli subía su maleta por las escaleras para poder llegar a su dormitorio, pero en el trascurso que iba subiendo la maleta se abrió y empezó a regar todo su ropa por la escalera, sulli se dio cuenta de la ropa regada he inmediatamente empezó a recogerla, en ese momento minho que salía del dormitorio rumbo a encontrarse con sus amigos vio a sulli y a su ropa tirada y recogió una ropa interior de ositos. – para tener 15 años tienes gustos muy infantiles. Dijo cogiendo su braga en su mano. –MINHO. Dijo quitándoselo de su mano. – nose como llego a mi maleta, como crees que voy a utilizar esto. Dijo sulli avergonzada quien al pararse pisa la maleta y resbala, pero para evitar que ruede todas la gradas de la escaleras minho sostiene la maleta con su pie y sulli suspira del susto, pero igual el sujetar de la maleta se rompe y rueda todas la escaleras junto con la maleta, y choca con un árbol, minho abre los ojos al ver lo ocurrido, pero sulli lo ve y alza su mano diciendo que está bien, pero no se dio cuenta que tenía su ropa interior en la mano que alzo. Minho al verla bien dio media vuelta y se marcha.

**POV sulli**

Al parecer aun no asimila la noticia, pero juro que hare que se enamore de mí y no vea nuestro matrimonio un castigo, pero sobre todo juro por dios que minho volverá a saltar así sea lo último que haga. Dijo sulli sonriendo intentando pararse sin éxito.

-oh déjame ayudarte. Dijo Somin sonriéndole.- gracias. Dijo sulli. Somin ayudo a sulli a recoger sus cosas y a subirlas, pero de pronto llega yoona molesta. – yoona que sucede porque estas con esa cara. Dijo Somin preocupada. – después te cuento, les ayudo. –ella es yoona mi compañera de cuarto, por cierto en que habitación estas. Dijo so min. – en el 303. Dijo sonriendo sulli. – es nuestra habitación, eso quiere decir que ya solo faltan dos vamos entremos que sumbae está molesto por que llegamos muy tarde. Dijo yoona un poco ya calmada después de lo ocurrido, las chicas subieron llegaron a su habitación y se dieron con la sorpresa que las 7 ya estaban y el jefe de dormitorio también. – valla, demasiado tarde señoritas se suponía que deberían de estar aquí hace 1 hora, pasen y sientan en las sillas quiero su total atención. Dijo ha seung ri jefe del dormitorio 2. Las chicas pasaron, dejaron sus cosas y se ubicaron en las sillas. – son 5 reglas muy importantes que deben de saber y respetar. – reglas?. Dijo so eun.- si reglas?, que son las siguientes, no entrar a la habitación de los chicos, no pelearse con los de su mismo dormitorio, todo tiene que ser paz y amor en el dormitorio 2, no llegar tarde a clases, ser muy atléticos y ganar como el mejor dormitorio, señoritas la razón por las que las escogí es porque cada una tiene habilidades que son necesarias en el dormitorio 2, son mis 7 flores valiosas, y no permitiré que se vallan de este dormitorio. – hay algo más que debamos saber. Dijo shin hye. – sí, cada una tiene una laptop, sus 8 atuendos en sus armarios, y todo lo que las chicas necesitan, sus clases comienzan mañana, preguntas? Dijo el sumbae sonriendo. – quienes son los F7 y por qué todas nos querían matar al saber que dormiríamos acá. Dijo hye sun. – si es cierto quienes son esos cuando le preguntaba por mi habitación me respondían súper feo y después me ofrecían dinero a cambio de cederles mi puesto aquí. Dijo eun hye haciendo puchero. – los F7 o siete flores como los llaman las mocosas que lo siguen son un grupo de mocosas maleducados con cara bonita que por el hecho de tener dinero piensan que pueden hacer lo que quiera, claro que eso hacían antes, pero conmigo no sus padre ya me han autorizado ponerlos en regla, será difícil pero no imposible. Dijo seung ri serio. – ósea son unos tarados. Dijo yoona. – pues si, alguna otra pregunta, bueno parece que no, me voy señoritas las dejo desempacar y conocerse. Dijo seung ri. – ah por cierto no quiero problemas, entendieron. Las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, una vez que seung ri salió de la habitación las chicas suspiraron. – bueno parece seremos compañeras durante 3 largos años. Dijo so min. – pues si me llamo hye sun. – mi nombre so eun. –yoona. –park shin hye. – eun hye. – sulli. – so min. – bueno chicas entonces hay que desempacar he irnos a dormir temprano por que mañana comienzan la clases y no queremos llegar tarde no. Dijo sulli sonriendo. – tienes razón sulli hay ayudarnos para terminar más rápido. Dijo eun hye.- me parece súper bien. Dijo so eun. Las chicas cogieron las maletas y empezaron a desempacar ya que mañana era el comienzo de clases y querían que fuera todo lo contrario a comparación del día de hoy. – esas chicas harán grandes cosas. Dijo seung ri quien escuchaba detrás de la puerta su conversación y risas.

Mientras tanto los F7 ya se encontraban en su habitación con su representante esperando por yong hwa, - es el colmo, ese mocoso cuanto tiempo nos va hacer esperar, dos horas han pasado desde que llamo. Dijo Jang molesta. – cálmate ya va llegar, sabes que él siempre te hace caso. Dijo Geun seok echado en su cama. – tu pequeño mentiroso, esta con una chica verdad, tu sabes algo fuiste el último que converso, dime donde está. Dijo Jang molesta. – Geun seok por favor dile de una vez donde está al fin y al cabo ella sabe todo de nosotros. Dijo hyun joong sonreía al ver molesta a su representante. – no puedo decir nada lo prometí. Dijo Geun seok. – seguro fue al faro. Dijo ji hoon. – hey chismoso de qué lado estas. Dijo lee min ho aventándole la almohada. – solo quiero que se calle. Dijo ji hoon. – ERES UN MOCOSO MALCRIADO, CON MUCHA MAS RAZON NO ME CALLO SABEN COMO SE PONE YONG HWA CUANDO VA AL FARO USTEDES NO PUDIERON IR A BUSCARLO. – sabes que yong hwa odia cuando quiere estar solo y seguimos, por eso no lo hicimos. Dijo kim bum quien veía que hyun joong se reía. – Y TU MOCOSO DE QUE TE RIES. Dijo Jang haciendo poner serio a hyun joong. – porque no nos dices que dijo la vieja bruja. Dijo lee min ho. – te mando llamar la mamá de lee min ho, que quiere que hagamos ahora. Dijo minho. - Llamen a yong hwa y se los diré. Dijo sonriendo. – pues dinos ya, ahí está en la puerta. Dijo hyun joong señalando. Yong hwa apareció en la habitación de Geun seok con una capucha que apenas se le notaba la cara haciendo que sus amigos sientan curiosidad, pero la más emocionada al verlo fue la señorita Jang – YONG HWA, MI VIDA CREI QUE ALGO TE HABIA PASADO, sácate la capucha quiero ver tu rostro. – no quiero, tengo frio. – yong hwa sácate la capucha. – sácatelo o te lo sacamos. Dijo lee min ho. Yong hwa se sacó la capucha he inmediatamente escucho la risa y burlas de sus amigos. – que te paso. Dijo kim bum riéndose. – yong hwa mi vida, a quien engañaste esta vez, acaso era un loca. Dijo Jang cogiendo su cabello. - chicos ya basta, yong hwa me solidarizo contigo y te regalo un poco de mi cabello. Dijo hyun joong sonriéndole. – idiota, fue una chica por decirle mojigata, pero me vengare estudia aquí. Dijo haciendo puchero. – chicos siéntense no podemos perder más tiempo, cariño ve acá algo hare para tapar eso hasta mañana que mande al estilista. Yong hwa se sentó y la representante comenzó hablar. – el consejo me llamo por que como ustedes sabrán se viene dos eventos muy importantes la boda de minho y la boda del ji hoon, chicos quieren que sean dentro de un mes. Dijo la Jang seria. – QUE? Es demasiado pronto, no me pienso casar, ya te lo dije, no la quiero no me cae bien. Dijo minho molesto. – y yo no me casaré con una completa desconocida. Dijo ji hoon. – hyun joong tienes algo que decir. Dijo Jang mirándolo fijamente. – nadie se quiere casar sin amor yo los apoyo. Dijo hyun joong sereno. – USTEDES DICEN QUE NO LO HARAN, BIEN ENTONCES HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CON ESTO SOLO ME DEMUESTRAN QUE AUN NO MADURAN Y QUE SIEMPRE SERAN LOS TITERES DE SUS PADRES, CREI QUE ERAN CAPACES DE TOMAR SUS PROPIAS DECICIONES, PERO VEO QUE NO ES ASI, LOS AMO, PERO YA ME ARTE, RENUNCIO. Los chicos se quedaron atónitos con lo que Jang dijo y vieron como casi rompe la puerta al salir. – minho, ji hoon saben que ella tiene razón, ella no haría algo que lo perjudicara. Dijo hyun joong. – minho, todos sabemos que sulli es una buena chica el único que no lo ve eres tú. Dijo Geun seok. – además siempre cumples tus promesas recuerdas. Dijo lee min ho. – y yo que. Dijo ji hoon. – tú mismo se lo dijiste a hyo rin, si tus abuelos la escogieron debe de estar a la altura. Dijo kim bum. – porque no dejas el drama y pasas de una vez. Dijo hyun joong. – solo descansaba en la puerta. Dijo Jang. – bien tenemos que comenzar hacer su agenda desde ahora, nos espera un larga noche.

A la mañana siguiente la chicas se levantaron muy temprano y empezaron a vestirse después de 30 minutos al fin terminaron y se dirigieron a su salón de clases. – vamos hye sun correo llegaremos tarde. Decía so min jalándola. – espera creo que no llegaremos tarde. Dijo eun hye. – porque lo dices? Dijo so eun. – no vez todo gente amontonada, que hacen ahí. Dijo yoona. - seguro los F7 van entrar en cualquier momentos. Dijo sulli. Las chicas corrieron hacia la escalera donde podían ver más de cerca a quienes consideraban las 7 flores. Las alumna gritaban emocionas, mira ahí se acercan ya van a entrar no lo puedo creer lo volveremos a ver después de mucho tiempo. – quienes se acercan. Dijo shin hye. –los F7 pues tarada como no vas a conocerlos. En ese momento la chicas se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas al ver quiénes eran lo F7. – NO PUEDE SER EL IDIOTA DEL FARO. Dijo shin hye tartamudeando. –EL TARADO QUE ME TOMO LA FOTO. Dijo yoona sorprendida. - ES KIM HYUN JOONG. Dijo so min sorprendida. – es el líder. Dijo sulli.

Los F7 se detuvieron y las chicas empezaban de pronto una chica se le acerca a lee min ho y le da un pastel, pero este la mira lo recibe y para sorpresa de todo se lo tira en la cara, haciendo que todos se burle de la chica. A hye sun le sorprendió lo que hizo, entonces bajo las escaleras empujo a todo el mundo y se puso delante de él. – QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATARLA ASI, ELLA TE HIZO UN PASTEL, LO MINIMO QUE PODIAS HACER ERA RECIBIRLO, NO CREES. Dijo hye sun molesta. – quien eres tú. Dijo lee min ho sereno con la manos en los bolsillos. – te pregunte por qué hiciste eso. Dijo hye sun gritándole. – quien eres tú? Pregunto de nuevo. – eres idiota o que. Dijo está haciendo que sulli y so eun vallan rápidamente donde ella. – ya basta hye sun, no vale la pena. Dijo eun so cogiéndola del brazo. – mira la amiga de la mujer maravilla salió en su defensa. Dijo kim bum sonriendo. – mujer maravilla acaso te burlas, no veo que de geniales tiene ustedes si todos tienen pinta de idiotas. Dijo so eun quien no aguanto la burla de kim bum. – ya basta, vámonos no hay que perder el tiempo con ellas. Dijo hyun joong. – dime niña sabes quién soy yo. Dijo lee min ho acercándose a ella. – no ni me interesa saber, que quieres pegar. Dijo hye sun. Yo no golpeo renacuajos. Dijo lee min ho sonriendo. – eso ya fue suficiente. Dijo hye sun quien empezó a insultar a un más a lee min ho haciendo que este reviente. Y la agarre del brazo. – suéltala, no te atrevas a tocarla, estoy arte de idiotas como ustedes, que piensan que por el hecho de tener dinero no pueden tratar como quieren. Dijo so min. – si tu estas harta de nosotros, yo estoy harto de chismosas como tú. Dijo hyun joong molesto. – con mi amiga no te metas. Dijo yoona. – valla, mira la señorita no me tomes foto, es amiga de ellas. – y tu pervertido, yo si me imaginaba que fueras uno de ellos. Dijo yoona desafiándolo. – espera un segundo, oye mocosa ven acá tú fuiste quien corto mi cabello. Dijo yong hwa cogiendo la muñeca de shin hye quien se encontraba escondida. –te lo tenías bien merecido por insolente, baboso, suéltame. Gritaba shin hye. – oh tu eres la chismosa, me estuviste espiando y te escapaste. Dijo ji hoon quien cogió a eun hye al intentar huir de él. – suéltame, auxilio, el principito me mata. Gritaba eun hye. – no puedo creer que conozcan a estas. dijo kim bum. – estas tiene su nombre idiota, cabeza hueco. Dijo so eun quien se quedó viendo fijamente con kim bum. Sulli no entendía lo que pasaba.- chicos ya basta seung ri va a venir y nos castigara, minho diles algo. – tus amigas se lo buscaron. Dijo minho muy sereno. – como pude creer que harías algo, iré a buscar a Eun Gyeol. Dijo sulli pero minho la cogió del brazo. – qué? Acaso no puedes resolver tus problemas sola. Grito minho.

Todo era un caos, entre todos se atacaban, y el ruido llego a la oficina del dormitorio 2 en donde se encontraban el seung ri, el doctor, el profesor y la representante de los F7. – QUE ESTA PASANDO ACA. Dijo el jefe de cuarto. Absolutamente todos guardaron silencio. – ustedes las florecitas y la 7 señoritas se quedan el resto se va que la fiesta termino, A SUS AULAS. Grito seung ri. – me pueden explicar por qué la pelea de mercado. – el le tiro la torta en la cara a una chica. Dijo hye sun molesta. – y después se burlaron de nosotras. Dijo so eun. –okay ustedes tienen algo que decir. Dijo el doctor a los F7. – nada. Dijo hyun joong. – que esperan para soltar a sus compañeras. dijo Jang haciendo que las suelten. – nos podemos ir ya. Dijo hyun joong. No, no pueden, agradézcanle a su aptitud ya recibirán un castigo, aunque creo que el castigo será para ellas. Dijo seung ri riéndose. – porque para nosotras. Sumbae no es justo. Dijo sulli. – para que sepan que las cosas han cambiado en el dormitorio 2. Dijo seung ri – estas bromeando no, creo que no sabes con quien estás hablando. Dijo lee min ho. – claro que lo sé, y consejo los puso en este dormitorio y este dormitorio está bajo mi mando por lo tanto van hacer lo que le ordene y calladitos he, que el tiempo en que ustedes dominaban el colegio termino. Dijo seung ri quien con la ayuda del doctor abrió una caja en donde había 7 zarcillos. – no están hablando en serio verdad, tu no nos dijiste nada. Dijo hyun joong. – lo olvide, lo siento. Dijo Jang sonriendo. - ustedes siete en formen una fila. Dijo seung ri quien empezó a poner a cada una un zarcillo deferente, las chicas no entendían que era lo que pasaba. – sumbae porque tenemos puesto esto no entiendo. Dijo sulli. – encima no nos lo podemos sacar. Dijo so min. – qué clase de aretes son. Dijo shin hye. – ni se molesten en tratar de sacar el zarcillo que no van a poder, solo se lastimarían, ven las orejas de ellos, ellos tienen el otro zarcillo, a partir de hoy ustedes se convertirán en sus tutoras y harán que estos mocosos terminen satisfactoriamente, su último año. – QUE! NO ENTIENDO. Dijo shin hye tratando de sacarse el arete, - yo te lo explico, serán nuestras esclavas. Dijo yong hwa sonriendo.


End file.
